The Heat is On
by FicFanWTX
Summary: It happened almost three months after Derek and Stiles finally admitted their feelings for each other and Derek realized that Stiles was his mate, but had yet to tell Stiles or fully claim him. Erica's first heat came after Alpha Pack returned her and Boyd. All of the wolves were now united under Derek's leadership and the pack was finally coming together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Obligatory copyright statement - I do not own Teen Wolf, nor any of the characters represented in this story. It is purely a fan fiction plot bunny that has been rattling around in my head and is inspired by 2 different stories: The Thin Wall by Tassos and Tumbling Down by dornfelder both on Archive of Our Own.**

* * *

It happened almost three months after the Alpha Pack left. Three months after Derek and Stiles finally admitted their feelings for each other and Derek realized that Stiles was his mate, but had yet to tell Stiles or fully claim him. Erica's first heat came after the Alpha Pack returned her and Boyd. The Alpha Pack were there to teach Derek how to be a proper Alpha. All of the wolves were now united under his leadership and the pack was finally coming together. Even Stiles, Lydia and Allison as humans, had a places in the pack. Stiles just didn't understand his yet.

Erica's first heat was something of a shock to everyone. Realistically Derek should have known that this would happen as an unmated Alpha and even though he knew Stiles was his mate, he still hadn't claimed him. The instinct to reproduce was strong in an Alpha wolf. Derek's human side knew that Boyd and Erica were mates, and he knew that he didn't want to hurt Stiles by forcing him into a life-long commitment as his mate.

As her cries became unbearable, Derek finally admitted to Stiles that she would continue to be in incredible pain until the Alpha knotted her to ease the heat. Boyd wasn't and wouldn't be enough even though he would stay by her side throughout the three day heat. Stiles was at first shocked and incredibly hurt by Derek's timing to divulge this information. Stiles had done his research on heat cycles and mating and knew exactly what knotting a beta female would mean in the long-run. Condoms were not an option for werewolf knots. Dr. Deaton created a powerful contraceptive that would stave off imminent pregnancy, but Stiles knew it was only a matter of time before nature intervened and Erica ended up pregnant from Derek. Reluctantly, Stiles told Derek to go help her as he was feeling nauseous for letting his friend and pack mate suffer when there was a solution, even though a flicker of jealousy burned its way through Stiles system when Stiles realized that Derek had never knotted him.

Stiles is fragile, human, easily breakable. Derek had never offered to knot him and even told Stiles that he wouldn't for fear that it was hurt Stiles when Stiles asked. Derek was gentle, thoughtful, and careful when fucking Stiles and Stiles started to resent him for it. He wanted everything Derek could give him. He wanted the Alpha and the man to fuck him without abandon, snarl and grab him so hard there would bruises on his hips, but most of all knot him and tie them together. But in reality he was resenting his own humanity and saw himself as a liability for everyone in the pack. He wanted the Bite, but when he asked Derek refused saying, "Stiles, I won't give you the Bite just because you want me to knot you."

* * *

Three months after Erica's first heat, she had her second. Her third followed three months after that. Each time Stiles heard the sounds of Derek snarling and pounding away and Erica's moans of pleasure he let the hurt and jealousy seep even further into his heart. It was poison in his veins. He stopped his constant rambling. His rapport with the rest of the pack was strained and he felt himself pulling away from group events that involved Erica. He knew it wasn't her fault, but he couldn't help his feelings of inadequacy and constant jealousy so he decided distancing himself from her was the best option.

* * *

Derek knew what he was doing to Stiles and their relationship, as well as the whole pack dynamic. He could feel the glares from Scott, Isaac, and Jackson each morning after. He saw the looks of disapproval from Lydia, Allison, and Peter. He hoped that the damage wouldn't be irreparable, until Stiles issued an ultimatum as he solemnly left their bedroom to end Erica's suffering again, "If you get her pregnant Derek, I will leave you." Those words left a gross feeling in the pit of stomach and a hollow feeling in his heart. He knew Stiles was serious. He could see the way that Stiles eyes had dimmed over the course of the past nine months. His normally bright and sunny exuberance was replaced by someone who was quickly becoming dulled and sullen.

He mentally berated himself for letting things get this far without confessing that Stiles was his mate, but what could he do now? If he told him, Stiles still might decide to leave him for not claiming him back when this all started. If he didn't tell him, Stiles would inevitably leave him when Erica was finally bred and pregnant. So Derek did nothing for the time being, praying that Erica's heat wouldn't result in pregnancy.

* * *

Three months later, Erica went into heat and Stiles stayed away from the house. He knew that there had to be options that were being overlooked. He didn't want to leave Derek, he truly loved him, but it was looking more and more like the eventual would happen and Erica would get pregnant and Stiles knew he couldn't be with Derek anymore.

Stiles decided to contact one of the Alpha's that had come to town. Ethan was main reason Derek finally admitted his feelings for Stiles after Ethan tried to date him while they were training Derek.

"Ethan, it's Stiles." Stiles stated over the phone while driving to a hunting cabin that his father used every year.

"Stiles! How are you? What can I do for you?" Ethan responded.

"Well, I have a little problem and I need your advice. Would you be willing to meet me somewhere so we can talk?" Stiles asked, hope filling his voice. Ethan was an Alpha from a pack in Southern Oregon and only 2 hours from his Dad's hunting cabin outside of Beacon Hills.

"Of course, Stiles. Is everything okay?" Ethan sounded concerned which made Stiles breathe a sigh of relief. "Well, I'd rather talk about it in person if it's all the same to you. I'll text you the address of my father's hunting cabin. It's outside of Derek's territory, so please do not let him know that we are meeting." Stiles pleaded. "Sure. See you in a few hours." Ethan said.

Stiles got to the cabin and set about making sure it was livable for a few days. He sent a text to Derek saying he was okay and staying away while Erica was in heat. He didn't tell Derek where he was, nor did he expect Derek to look at his messages since he was undoubtedly going to be distracted for the next three days. What he didn't know was that as soon as he left the territory, Derek felt an unbearable shot of pain in his heart that immediately made his knot deflate and slip free from Erica. He writhed on the ground for a few minutes and even though his Betas had rushed to his side at his screams of pain, all they managed to gather from him before he passed out was, "Stiles."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Obligatory copyright statement – I do not own Teen Wolf, nor any of the characters represented in this story. Thanks for all the favs and follows, it's my first time writing fan fiction and I am having fun! I should mention that this story takes place at some ambiguous point in the future where Stiles is living the rebuilt Hale House with Derek, Peter, and Isaac. The rest of the pack are mated couples (Scott/Allison, Boyd/Erica, Jackson/Lydia) who have an open invitation to stay over whenever they want but have their own homes in town.**

The hunting cabin that the Sherriff owned was situated within a campground complex just outside the border of the Beacon Hills Preserve. The complex was set up so that families and recreational campers could use one side of the property which had RV hookup sites along the main road through the complex, and campsites placed further out grouped near a large lake. The hunting cabins were located along the outside edge of the property closest to the Preserve and were quite secluded from each other and the main recreational camping areas. At the main entrance there were several buildings including an office, a gas station with a grocery store, and a large dining hall complex for events and parties.

Stiles finished setting up the cabin about 30 minutes after arriving, He was going to stay for the rest of Erica's heat, and would offer to let Ethan stay as well. The Sherriff's cabin was one of the most secluded with the back porch steps away from the Preserve. There was a hiking trail that led to a quiet pond a little way into the Preserve that Stiles and his mother used to frequent on their visits. As Stiles wandered along the trail, it was quiet and peaceful and although thinking about the loss of his mother was still a sore subject, Stiles was grateful that this place still held happy memories. Maybe he would take Derek here for a weekend getaway someday soon.

Unfortunately, thinking of Derek at that moment soured his disposition as the jealousy and hurt crept back in to his mind. He squared his shoulders and strengthened his resolve to find the answers he needed for his 'Happy Ever After.' Stiles knew that Erica felt guilty and could see the painful resignation in Boyd's eyes after each heat, but things were just not adding up in Stiles mind. Everyone knew that those two were mates and outside of those three days every third moon, their relationship was almost as grossly lovey-dovey as Scott and Allison's. For this reason Stiles knew that there was something else going on here. Something Derek wasn't telling him or didn't know since his family had been taken from him at such a young age.

And now Stiles was feeling guilty. Derek hadn't had it easy, and he was essentially learning as he went while still grieving over the loss of his family. The Alpha Pack helped him develop his leadership skills and mold the pack into working as a cohesive unit. While developing fighting skills, learning pack hierarchy, and getting along with each other were things that had been very much needed for the pack; romantic relationships had not been topics of discussion. While most of the Betas assumed that Derek would tell them anything they needed to know about dating and sex if it was different for werewolves, Stiles knew that Derek's one and only other relationship had been with the woman who murdered most of his family. It had taken Derek a long time to be able to trust Stiles with his heart but Stiles never pushed him. He knew he had to wait for Derek to open up to him, and Stiles warmly accepted the gesture when he did.

Stiles' natural instincts were to care for everyone he loved. After his mother died, he focused all of care and love into his father and Scott. After Scott was bitten, he did everything he could to help him and even Derek had wormed his way into his caring heart even though they never explicitly trusted each other back then. After the Alpha Pack, Stiles often found himself caring for the whole pack. He would cook for anyone who was staying at the rebuilt Hale House, he often listened to the pack's personal problems and offered advice or comfort where needed. He was fiercely protective over the pack and quite frequently referred to the Betas as "his pups." This of course resulted in them teasing Stiles by calling him "Mom" but Stiles secretly loved it. Not for the slight at his gender, but because he knew they loved him as much as he loved them, plus it also validated his and Derek's relationship in the pack's eyes.

Stiles knew that the pack would ask Derek for sex advice eventually, but he also knew that giving that advice could potentially open old wounds that were better left closed. So Stiles had a plan that would prevent any potential heartache and give the Betas the information they needed, but it involved Peter. Stiles had grown to trust Peter again throughout the Alpha Pack's time with them. It was a slow process and while Stiles and the pack continually teased Peter and gave him nicknames that always had some variation of "Uncle-Undead-Creepy-Bad Touch-Creeper Pants," Peter had shown himself to be a better person and he was treating his resurrection as a third chance at life. He was also significantly weaker than the Betas as his rebirth took a lot of his strength. Peter was content and happy now; he had a new family and a new pack that relied on him for his experience and knowledge, which was bestowed on them with all his usual sass and wit. So he fit right in, in Stiles' book!

Peter was an important part of Stiles' plan but he needed Uncle Creepy to understand that his snarky or condescending comments had no place in discussing sex with his pups. He and Derek were the only born werewolves and the Betas had only experienced the human side of sex, so if there were other things that needed to be considered as werewolves, he should use it as a teaching moment and a chance to earn their trust further. Stiles and Peter's relationship was such that after everything was agreed upon Peter smirked and invited Stiles to be his first "client" and ask him anything. Stiles blushed furiously but without missing a beat told him he had his own born wolf and their sex life wasn't his business.

Looking back on it, Stiles probably should have asked a few questions that first time. But he figured Derek would be able to tell him anything he needed to know. Now, however, he was thoroughly embarrassed to ask anyone in the pack about sex because everyone knew Derek was helping with Erica's heat, and he knew that asking Derek wasn't going to be productive as their relationship was already strained to the breaking point. So Stiles went out and sought his own solutions, and he wasn't coming back until he got answers.

* * *

After going to the campground grocery store, Stiles returned to the cabin and was putting the last of the food away when he heard a car pull up outside. He glanced out the window and saw it was Ethan so he walked out on the porch to greet him.

"Ethan! How are you? It has been way too long!" Stiles said as he strolled out to Ethan's car and gathered him in a tight hug.

A look of shock passed across Ethan's face quickly at the affection from another Alpha's mate before he returned the hug and said, "It's good to see you too, Stiles. I've been doing great, thanks. How are _you_? I gathered from our phone call that something might be bothering you?" Ethan pulled back from the hug but held on to Stiles' shoulders and looked him in the eyes searching his facial features. His nostrils flared and then his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he said, "I still smell Derek on you, but it's too faint for a claimed mate let alone a claimed Alpha's mate. Did something happen?"

Stiles sighed and closed his eyes for a minute before they shot open with his eyebrows shooting to his hairline as Ethan words finally registered in his brain. "Wait… What do you mean by _claimed_ mate?" His eyes narrowing as he spoke, realizing there was something else that he didn't understand about werewolf mates that Derek had yet to explain. "And yes, something did happen… or has been happening… _is_ happening right now as far as I know, but that is a much longer conversation. So come inside and we can get settled while you tell me what you meant by 'claimed' mate, because I'm not sure I understand the distinctions you're implying."

Stiles wrapped an arm around Ethan's shoulders and led him inside the cabin to show him around while the made small talk before Ethan excused himself to the bathroom. Ethan was thoroughly perplexed. A little over a year had passed since they finished in Beacon Hills. Surely Hale would have claimed Stiles by now? He should have at least marked him if he hadn't claimed him yet, or have turned him since an Alpha's mate is usually a major target for hunters and rival packs. He wondered if Hale was playing the martyr and broke things off with Stiles in some misguided attempt at not tying him down to a life-time commitment, even though anyone could see Stiles' fierce protectiveness and unyielding loyalty to the Pack, his family and Derek. Sighing, Ethan finished up in the bathroom while mulling over the questions he needed to ask Stiles. Maybe he'd get another chance to date him if Hale was stupid enough to let Stiles go.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who submitted suggestions as to how the story should evolve. I'm not going to give too much away, but you can definitely expect another chance for Stiles to get the Bite. Also, in case anyone was overly concerned, Erica is not going to get pregnant. She's not my favorite character on the show and I will most certainly find inventive ways to torture her in future stories, but it would've messed with the pack dynamics if she got pregnant in this story. So no worries! You will still see a Sterek happy ending!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Obligatory copyright statement – I do not own Teen Wolf, nor any of the characters represented in this story. Sorry for the late update! Life and work unfortunately got in the way, as those things tend to do. I will try to update more often, but I can't make any promises. The next chapter will be Stiles and Ethan's conversation, but I wanted to get a bit of Derek's education in here too. Let me know what you think! You all are wonderful!**

Derek slowly came back to consciousness and groaned a little as his eyes blinked open slowly. He was lying in bed and found himself staring into the icy blue, unflinching eyes of Peter. "You, my dear nephew, are an idiot." Peter said in a flat, yet condescending tone. Derek growled lightly and his eyes flashed red briefly in warning. Peter just rolled his eyes and continued, "What was your plan here? Were you just expecting Stiles to sit around and play the 'Happy Housewife' for your pack while you fucked one of your betas like a sleazy husband going through a mid-life crisis? What is going to happen when Erica gets pregnant? You know as well as I do that Deaton's contraceptives will only be effective for so long."

Derek narrowed his eyes as he said, "My plans for my future with Stiles are none of your business. Where is he?" Peter scoffed, eyes flashing blue as he angrily replied, "It is _my_ business when _my_ Alpha chooses not to claim his mate and the result is slow deterioration of _my_ pack from the inside out!"

That shocks Derek into a stunned silence as he blinks up at his uncle. Peter exasperatedly sighs, "Derek, do you even know what it means for an Alpha to have an unclaimed mate within a pack, especially during times of peace?" Derek shakes his head. "Well that explains a lot," Peter muttered, "It means that any female Betas, regardless of whether they're mated or not, will go into heat and will continue their heat cycles until the Alpha impregnates one or all of them. It is a biological response to the continuation of the species. This process stops once the Alpha has properly claimed and bonded with a mate or impregnates a Beta and a mate bond is forced that way. This is why Alpha status is generally passed on to already mated Betas or why an Alpha seeks out a mate before creating a pack. Which begs the question, why have you not properly claimed Stiles? You have been dating for almost 2 years and pined after each other for several years before now. I suspect that you have known he was your true mate since he was 16."

Derek looks away, a brief flicker of guilt and shame on his face as he answers, "I don't want to force him to be with me for the rest of his life. He still has a choice if I don't properly exert my claim."

Peter stares at him for a moment and then asks, "Have you talked to Stiles about this? Does he know and understand what his role would be as the Alpha's mate?" Derek shakes his head again. "Have you told him anything about the werewolf mating process at all?" Peter takes Derek's glare and stoic silence as a 'no'. Peter sighs again, "Then my earlier statement stands, you are an idiot!"

Derek grumbles again and goes to sit up to get away from his uncle when a sharp pain shoots through his chest makes him fall back. Stunned, he looks to his uncle and asks, "What happened to me? Where is Stiles?"

For his part, Peter at least tries to look sympathetic as he says, "Stiles has gone to his father's hunting cabin outside of the territory because he didn't want to be around to listen to you fuck Erica, which is also the reason that you passed out and cannot get out of bed. You have started the mating bond with Stiles and because of that it is not healthy for you to be separated. It is fine for you two to be apart while both of you remain in your territory, but since he left the territory the separation is starting to take a physical toll on your health. I imagine that you are feeling sharp pains in your chest, not much different to what continuous physical exertion would feel like after several hours, correct?" Derek nods.

"There is a lot of credence behind the lore that werewolves mate for life and also the fact that mates cannot live without each other. Often times, when one mate dies, the other follows shortly thereafter. This is of course different when one of the mates is a human. Humans don't have werewolf instincts, and as a result the mating bond is different. When one the werewolf dies in a human-werewolf pair, the human usually continues to live on; however when the human dies, the werewolf will usually follow quickly if they are older, or become feral and need to be put down because the wolf feels the loss greater than the human would." Peter grimaced slightly as he finished that sentence, but Derek picked up on the slightly stale smell of grief.

"That was why you were feral after you woke up from your coma, because Aunt Marianne was human, right?" Derek asked somberly. Peter nodded and then quickly added, "But for whatever reason, my resurrection cured me from that pain. While it still hurts to remember her, it seems the physical pain from our bond was severed after my death."

Derek contemplated everything his uncle had told him and coming to a conclusion said, "I still won't force Stiles to be with me. He still deserves that choice." _He deserves better than me. _ Went unspoken, but Peter picked up on it.

"Derek, by not telling him, you are actually taking that choice from him." Derek flinched slightly at that. "I can almost guarantee that he will choose you. He is the most loyal and caring member of this pack and anyone can see how much he loves you. I mean, Hell! He lets you have sex with someone else because they are in pain without it! Honestly, I am lucky that he turned down my offer for the bite and isn't a werewolf because he would've most likely killed me, a little more permanently than you did probably, and then would've become the Alpha and claimed you a long time ago."

Derek's eyes immediately bled red as his anger flared at the thought of someone else biting Stiles as he growled out, "When did you offer Stiles the Bite?" Peter waved his hand dismissively through the air as he said, "Back when I was not all there in the head, but that is not my point. If you and Stiles are true mates then you need to claim him, sooner rather than later. If you get Erica pregnant then your bond with Stiles will immediately be broken, as will Boyd and Erica's and she will become your mate while Boyd is forced from the pack as an Omega and Stiles will leave heartbroken. If for whatever reason Stiles receives the Bite from another Alpha, perhaps that attractive Alpha twin Ethan." Derek snarled loudly at the implied challenge but Peter continued, "His instincts as a bitten werewolf to seek out their true mate will be overwhelming. He will return here, stake his claim on you and kill your current mate and any pups you have sired. You will be powerless to stop him, even as an Alpha, as your own instincts will react to your true mate's presence and claim. As a werewolf and Alpha's mate, Stiles will inherit Alpha strength and will also be able to bear your children. Yet another helpful advancement over human reproduction. But I'm sure you have included all of these scenarios in your future plans with Stiles, right?"

Peter quirked an eyebrow, stood and turned on his heel to leave the room without waiting for a reaction from Derek. He paused as he reached the doorway and without looking back at Derek said, "Scott has gone to fetch Stiles from the hunting cabin to bring him back here. I hope that you take this opportunity to tell him what I've just told you; because I will not hesitate to tell him if it appears that you are going to continue to play the martyr and destroy your own pack." Peter calmly closed the door behind him leaving Derek to feel the thick swell of guilt in his stomach. The _'again'_ was left off of Peter's ultimatum, but Derek felt it nonetheless. His thoughts were swimming and he felt like he couldn't see through the soupy fog in his mind as they played on a loop. - Kate's betrayal and the destruction of his family, Stiles leaving him and the pack permanently, the pack breaking apart over Stiles absence, Erica bearing his children, Ethan claiming Stiles, Stiles as werewolf from another Alpha, Stiles as an Alpha, Stiles killing Erica and their children, Derek claiming Stiles, Stiles bearing his children, the pack growing old together with Derek and Stiles as the Alpha Pair - All of these thoughts and images were swirling and tumbling around his head until he couldn't focus and started hyperventilating. He eventually passed out again and the last thing he could remember was the thought of Stiles bearing his children and how much he desperately wanted that future.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Obligatory copyright statement – I do not own Teen Wolf, nor any of the characters represented in this story. **

Stiles grabbed a couple of sodas and went to sit on the couch to wait for Ethan. He kept thinking about Ethan's words, _claimed mate_. Stiles considered that he and Derek were mates even though Derek hadn't admitted it yet. The love between the two of them was something he'd never felt before, it was a powerful pull so he knew it was different and special. Perhaps Derek's reluctance to admit things came from his experience with Kate. Stiles still growls to himself when he thinks about her and wishes he could've had the opportunity to kill her himself for the damage she inflicted on Derek for no other reason than he was a different species than her. He has thought of digging up her grave and salting and burning her bones as a precaution against anything that might happen in the future. _Man I watch way too much 'Supernatural.'_ He chuckles quietly to himself as Ethan comes out of the bathroom.

"What's so funny?" Ethan says as he sits next to Stiles on the couch. Stiles grins as he asks, "If I dug up a body and salted and burned the corpse, would that send their soul straight to Hell? Sort of a prevention tactic, like in _Supernatural_."

Ethan openly laughs, "Wincest or Destiel? And to answer your question; I'm not entirely sure, I've never had to deal with demons or malevolent spirits."

Stiles smirks as he shifts on the couch to get more comfortable, "Destiel every time!" Ethan chuckles and the atmosphere in the cabin gradually settles. "So tell me what you meant by claimed mate." Stiles prompts.

Ethan looks at him thoughtfully for a moment, "How much do you know about werewolf mates and the lore associated?" Stiles responds, "I've researched a lot, but nothing concrete I guess. I always thought Derek would let me know if there was anything important I needed to know. Then again, he hasn't actually told me I was his mate, so maybe he doesn't know or maybe I'm not what he wants in a mate." Stiles' eyes flick downward and he visibly deflates as the second part of his confession sinks in and settles in his stomach.

"Stiles, I'm sure that's not the case," Ethan reaches out a comforting hand and places it on Stiles wrist as Stiles looks at him with wide and vulnerable eyes, searching out the truth in his statement. "Let me tell you the history of the werewolf mate lore and the difference between mates and true mates before you jump to any conclusions." Stiles nods and relaxes against the couch as Ethan begins his explanation.

"Now then, a lot of werewolf mate lore can be equated to the human ideals of marriage. The main difference involves the lack of the 'divorce' concept for werewolves. Werewolves mate for life, and it's literally a 'death do us part' scenario as when one partner dies, the other is quick to follow. That changes when a human is mate. If the human dies, the wolf will follow or go feral; but if the wolf dies, the human usually lives. It also changes when the human is the Alpha's Mate, as the human doesn't stay human for long because it is unsafe for the pack to have a vulnerable Alpha through a vulnerable mate." Stiles nods as he follows along, processing and filing all of this information away. Internally his heart is sinking because he's asked Derek for the bite but has been refused, which must mean that he's not Derek's mate.

He tunes back in as Ethan stopped talking and is looking at him as though he's expecting a response. Stiles blushes as he says, "Sorry, I got lost in my head for a minute after you mentioned the Alpha's Mate being turned. What was the next part?" Ethan sighs fondly as he repeats, "What has your research revealed about mates versus true mates?"

Stiles looks confused as he says, "I didn't know there was a difference. I've never run across the term true mate in any of the research I've seen."

"That's because true mates are very rare and the information is only passed along when a true mate couple finds each other and bonds. Any werewolf can have a mate, but not all werewolves have true mates. For example, a werewolf with a true mate will always feel them and seek them out. They will never be able to properly mate with anyone else." Ethan replies looking lost in a happy memory. "My parents were a true mate couple. They would tell Aiden and me stories and fairytales as children about true love and true mates. When they died and the Alpha power was passed along to me, I received their memories and the information about true mates." Ethan stops for a moment on a shuddering breath.

Stiles gives him the pause before deciding to switch subjects briefly, "So how did Aiden also become an Alpha?" That seems to have snapped Ethan out of his melancholy. "A rival pack attacked us after our parents' death to try and steal our territory, but Aiden ripped the Alpha's head off as it had me pinned and was going for my throat. He didn't get the Alpha's memories because the transfer doesn't work when the death is violent." Stiles reaches out and lays a comforting hand on Ethan's leg but doesn't say anything, hoping that the gesture conveys his sense of sorrow for his loss.

Wanting to switch subjects back to mates, Stiles asks his next question. "So if the true mate bond is only passed from one couple to another, is there a reason you brought it up with me?"

Ethan visibly shakes himself out of his memories, thankful for Stiles subject changes as he responds, "There is a reason that I wanted to date you Stiles. You are so fiercely loyal to your pack and your friends. You would make an amazing mate for any wolf." A blush appears on Stiles cheeks but Ethan continues before he can say anything. "However, after seeing Derek's reaction to my courting I realized that he already loved you and wanted you as a mate. Then I watched for your reaction and saw that love and affection mirrored. So I knew it was a lost cause on my part."

Stiles is stunned and his mouth opens and closes searching for words while his emotions flicker from elation to sorrow, confusion to compassion, but end up neutral as his mouth closes and lips thin. Pain and jealousy calm the storm of emotions as he remembers that he is here for answers on how to deal with Derek's forced infidelity during Erica's heats.

Ethan picks up on the emotions but decides not to comment. "I believe that with that amount of love and affection flowing between you two, you are a true mate couple. You were made for each other and can love no one else." Stiles flinches as he asks his next question, "How does any of this affect heats in female betas?" Ethan's eyes go wide in comprehension as he remembers the Hale pack has a female beta. His eyes narrow and flash red as his anger bleeds through in realization. The puzzle pieces of this surprise requested visit are slotting together and he is pissed as Hale's stupidity.

"Tell me that is not why you are here." Ethan says in barely controlled rage. "Tell me that Hale is not as stupid as I think he is and is not fucking his beta while his mate remains unclaimed. Tell me that is not the case before I go there and castrate him while ripping out the beta's uterus with wolfsbane laced instruments."

Stiles looks suitably frightened at the threats against his pack and holds his hands up in a placating manner as he says, "Ethan, calm down. I cannot allow you to attack my pack unprovoked." Ethan blinks, as he reigns in his anger and his claws and fangs recede though his eyes remain red. Stiles smirks slightly after the tension is diffused, "A wolfsbane coated scalpel for neutering, huh? I'll have to remember that next time Jackson starts being a douche." They both chuckle as the anger is momentarily forgotten.

"Yes, that is why I am here and asking you these questions. I don't think Derek knows about all of the mating lore as his family died when he was 16. I've been having the betas go to his uncle with questions about mates and mating, but I refuse to cause he makes me slightly uncomfortable in that pedophile-sleaze ball kind of way." Stiles shivers at the thought of getting 'The Talk' from Peter. "Erica's heats started after you guys left and things went back to normal. We tried to let it pass with her mate helping, but apparently only Derek's knot will alleviate the heat. She's on some powerful contraceptives, but I know it's just a matter of time before she gets pregnant and if that happens…" Stiles trails off and slumps in misery.

Ethan understands the unfinished sentence but is also a little worried. "Stiles, if you are his true mate, then he shouldn't be able to impregnate her. But he should have given you a claiming bite, which for an Alpha's mate is a turning bite, and then the heats would stop." Stiles looks up sharply as what Ethan just said registers and he grounds out, "What?"

Ethan grimaces at the spike in anger he can feel from Stiles but he tells him the rest of the true mate lore. "For the mate bond to be proper there has to be a claiming bite at the moment of sexual release in the junction of the neck and shoulder. Werewolves and humans will have a permanent scar there, healing factor aside. For human Alpha mates the bite is a turning bite on the Alpha's knot. There are other ways for the mate bond to form, such as pregnancy, but the bond is not complete unless the claiming bite occurs."

Stiles is still seething in anger and says, "So if I've asked for the Bite and my Alpha refuses, what are my options? Would you be able to bite me and turn me?"

Ethan looks shocked again. "You've asked for the Bite and he didn't do it? He is either the dumbest Alpha in history, or is playing a martyr by keeping you human and giving you the option to leave. I would gladly give you the Bite, but it would break any pack bonds that you have and connect you to me and my pack. However, if Derek is your true mate, then your wolf will seek him out anyways and literally rip apart any competition. Meaning you will kill any female betas that are currently in your pack, mated or not."

Stiles looks devastated. He can't even begin to comprehend killing his friends even though it makes sense that his wolf would do so without remorse if he was no longer tied to the pack. He tries to stay angry with Derek for putting him in this situation, but his rational brain knows that playing the martyr is always go to mode. Stiles put on his face of determination and says, "Then I withdraw my request for the Bite from you for right now. I cannot in good conscience ask for something that could potentially harm my friends. I think it's time for a long overdue discussion with Derek about priorities and the future."

"I agree," Ethan nods. "Now drop the formality, you didn't actually ask me to bite you." He laughs and Stiles looks embarrassed for a second before he's laughing too. As they calm down, Ethan tenses up and sits straight as he cocks his head to the side. Stiles knows that something is approaching that he can't hear and starts to get nervous. "It's a beta." Ethan whispers.

Just then the door to the cabin bursts open as Scott barrels through wolfed out, looking for a fight. As he takes in the scene before him, his face scrunches up in confusion. "Stiles, what's going on?"

"Hiya Scotty Boy! I was just having a chat with Ethan. I was going to stay here for a few days because of…" He trails off waving his hand in the air but everyone knows what he's talking about. Ethan's growling quietly and Scott looks downtrodden as well. Scott suddenly comes back to himself and narrows his eyes as he says, "Wait! You two aren't…" Scott waves an arm between them implying that something more was going on than he was being told.

Stiles immediately responds with, "No!" At the same time Ethan says, "If he wants to." Stiles shoots Ethan an incredulous look while Ethan chuckles. "Why are you here, Scott?" Stiles asks.

Scott glares at Ethan briefly but then remembers why he came here. "Oh yeah, Derek passed out and won't wake up! We don't know what's wrong with him but the last thing he said was 'Stiles' so I came to get you."

* * *

**A/N: This was a hard chapter in that I didn't want to have to repeat everything Peter said, but Stiles needed to get information so I didn't have much choice. I'm planning on wrapping this up next chapter, but since Season 3 has me thoroughly disappointed thus far, my muse has stalled out and I will update when I can.  
**


End file.
